Many vehicle seats, such as those on passenger aircraft, buses, trains and the like, are removably mounted in a seat track 10 that is secured to the floor of the vehicle. For example, aircraft passenger seats are generally mounted on a track 10, as shown in FIG. 1. A track 10 is an elongated section that generally includes a series of equidistant semi-circular openings 12 with intermediate lip sections 14 therebetween. A channel space 16 typically spans the length of the track 10. The lip sections 14 have a smaller dimension than the openings 12. The lip sections 14 are generally machined to enable insertion of a lower part of a seat track fitting under the lip section 14. The seat track 10 is generally bolted or otherwise secured to the floor of the vehicle via a fastener that extends through a lower opening 18 in the track 10.
A seat fitting may be secured to a leg of the seat. In various examples, the seat fitting may incorporate a stud designed with a flared end that is attached to a narrower neck. The flared ends may be received under the lip sections 14 for securement of the seat. A bolt, lever, clamp, or wedge may be used to secure the seat fitting/seat with respect to the seat track 10. Other securement options include flanged fittings that secure the seat leg with respect to the track, or locking pins, cams, plungers, sliding fittings, or a number of other options. It is desirable to provide improved seat fittings that are more easily installed and removed, and well as improved seat fittings that can withstand torque that may be delivered to the seat in various conditions.